RECUERDOS
by ROMINA
Summary: Esto fue solo para probarme a mi misma que podía hacerlo... si les gusta Draco Malfoy por favor leanlo, esta muy cuidado y creanme que van a sentir un cosquilleo al terminar, dejenme mensajes si quieren que sigan. Amo a Draco
1. Default Chapter

Nota de autora: Esta historia en realidad fue un experimento... veía a todos escribir al respecto y solo deseaba saber si yo podía hacerlo como los demás solo que a mi propio estilo, sin nada malo ni que fuese necesariamente repulsivo. Por favor quiero que la lean y me dejen su opinión para saber si logré lo que me proponía. La parte interesante y el final están en lo que sigue pero necesito saber si a alguien le interesa leerla.  
  
-·=»«=·- (RECUERDOS) -·=»«=·-  
  
¿Cómo empezar un relato como este?... es un poco difícil encontrar un comienzo adecuado para contarles algo así. Pero creo que voy a empezar relatándoles como fue que nos conocimos.  
  
Obviamente ambos estudiábamos en Hogwarts desde hacía ya varios años pero él nunca me había prestado atención y yo tampoco a él. Para mi simplemente era uno más y seguramente él me consideraba igual pero creo que luego de una conversación casual frente al lago las cosas cambiaron para siempre, recuerdo que esa tarde ambos estabamos mal por algo y ese era el lugar que solíamos frecuentar cuando las cosas simplemente no estaban bien.  
  
Aun siento esa refrescante brisa acariciando mi piel, era el único lugar en el que me olvidaba de todos los problemas y me podía relajar, mi vida no era tan simple como parecía también tenia muchos problemas y al no tener amigos me alejaba para pensar. No sé cuanto había pasado pues obviamente mi vista estaba prácticamente nublada con los pensamientos que me rondaban por la cabeza pero de repente volví a la realidad y al mirar el lugar que me rodeaba simplemente lo vi... a tan solo unos metros sentado en un tronco caído con su vista internada en el lago y por un momento deje de pensar en mi y me pregunté qué problema podría llegar a tener alguien como él, que todo lo tenía. Creo que lo estaba mirando demasiado y quizás fue esa la razón por la cual se puso de pie y lentamente sin siquiera mirarme se acercó para sentarse a mi lado, inmediatamente voltee y pretendí que no lo había visto.  
  
Al principio me sentía un poco intimidada porque no decía absolutamente nada y seguía con su vista internada en las quietas aguas así es que para no verlo hice lo mismo y volví a pensar en lo que me aquejaba hasta que en un punto y casi sin darnos cuenta iniciamos algo que intentó ser una conversación que por supuesto con su carácter y el mío comenzó un poco tensa pues obviamente ambos teníamos y aun tenemos personalidades muy fuertes pero creo que llegamos a un límite en el que ambos dejamos de lado las presunciones, las ironías, todo lo demás y se convirtió en algo que describiría como agradable. De hecho platicamos por horas hasta que el sol desapareció del horizonte, por primera vez había hablado con otra persona de mis problemas y él por su parte se había atrevido a contarme lo que estaba sucediendo con su familia en ese entonces.  
  
Desde allí nos comenzamos a encontrar secretamente para hablar frente al lago de vez en cuando antes de cada cena, eso nunca nadie lo supo pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo nos íbamos conociendo mas cada vez y descubriendo cuan similares éramos en algunos aspectos pero lo riesgozo se daba cuando las "indirectas" en algunas ocasiones eran demasiado notables para varias personas de nuestro entorno y aunque por supuesto ni él ni yo nos hubiéramos atrevido a admitir que algo realmente estaba sucediendo, por otra parte teníamos suerte de que nadie tampoco se animara nunca a decirnos nada... por miedo quizás.  
  
Ese fue el comienzo de lo que les puedo decir fue una relación que increíblemente ha superado prácticamente todo y a pesar de las cosas que han pasado, que obviamente no voy a contar aquí pues no es el propósito de este relato, no me arrepiento de nada pues es la persona que amo y con la que pienso seguir viviendo por lo que me quede de vida.  
  
A veces de noche salíamos a escondidas de Argus Filch, que en ese entonces era el celador, simplemente a pasear por las afueras del castillo y a hablar como era ya nuestra costumbre, recuerdo que en un par de ocasiones encontrábamos a Potter y a sus amigos merodeando el lugar con una capa invisible que obviamente no ocultaba el sonido de sus voces ni sus pasos, razones por las cuales los descubríamos. Draco siempre insistía en hacérselo saber a McGonagall pero nunca lo dejé porque después de todo nosotros estábamos haciendo lo mismo y si ellos en alguna oportunidad nos encontraban, antes de que nosotros los descubriéramos, nos jugaría muy en contra. Pero como ya era casi una rutina tanto para nosotros como para ellos alguna vez tenía que suceder y esa noche paso.  
  
Casualmente fue una noche de Navidad en la que todo aconteció; quedábamos pocos en cada casa principalmente en la nuestra quizás por un par de cosas, hechizos y rumores que nos encargamos de esparcir por separado lo cual resultó muy bien pues nadie de nuestra casa quedó excepto nosotros dos, ni siquiera Crabbe ni Goyle que no lo dejaban solo un instante y aquellos que no podían volver a sus respectivas casas por motivos personales consiguieron gracias a nosotros autorizaciones para pasar las fiestas con algún compañero. Nos tomó como un mes organizar todo eso pero valió la pena y fue muy divertido.  
  
La mañana de Navidad lo encontré esperándome con algo en sus manos pero antes de que notara que ya lo había visto volví a mi habitación en busca de lo que ocultamente le había comprado y volví a bajar aunque esta vez ya vestida.  
  
Feliz Navidad - fueron sus primeras palabras esa fría mañana del veinticinco.  
  
Lo mismo para ti - le dije abrazándolo para ver si lograba ver que era lo que ocultaba.  
  
Pero mientras lo hacía sentí una risa muy suave mientras seguía buscando con la vista aquel pequeño paquete.  
  
Sé todos tus trucos... así es que mejor deja de buscarlo pues sabes que pensaba dártelo de todas formas - me susurró en voz baja al oído.  
  
Me sorprendía cada vez que decía algo así e incluso hoy me sorprende porque no ha dejado de hacerlo, me conocía tan bien tanto como yo había empezado a conocerlo a él.  
  
También sé los tuyos y si no me equivoco estoy segura de que querrás saber que hay en...  
  
El bolsillo derecho de tu túnica - concluyó Draco señalándolo.  
  
Exacto - corroboré yo - bien tu primero.  
  
Eso nunca, descubriste primero el mío así es que te cedo el honor de dármelo.  
  
Sabía que ese era siempre el inicio de una "pelea" que en realidad nunca lo era, nos gustaba discutir a propósito solo para ver quien lograba tener la razón pero en realidad nunca nos hemos disgustado el uno con el otro y creo que nos conocemos tan bien que no creo que alguna vez lo hagamos.  
  
Hoy es Navidad ¿Podemos evitarlo solo por hoy? - le pedí mientras él comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro como siempre, mientras me miraba seriamente.  
  
Supongo que esta bien... pero solo por hoy, no te acostumbres - espetó luego de un momento con ese tono tan arrogante que sabía que no me agradaba para nada.  
  
Hagamos un trato, los dos a la vez ¿qué te parece? - sugerí.  
  
Lo meditó por unos instantes mientras seguía caminando de un lado al otro y luego respondió:  
  
Me parece bien.  
  
Nos paramos frente a frente, cada uno con su respectivo regalo mirándonos a los ojos fijamente aunque su mirada nunca me intimidaba por mas esfuerzos que él hiciera, sabía que podía mirarlo de la misma manera que él lo hacía sin sentir nada, después de todo y como muchos decían teníamos una mirada muy similar. Le acerqué mi paquete a la vez que él me daba el suyo pero como supuse que ocurriría él lo tomo primero y simplemente dijo:  
  
Te gané... una vez mas.  
  
Eres tan predecible...  
  
En ese momento cada uno con su regalo abrimos por separado lo que habíamos recibido ignorando por completo lo que nos esperaba. Pero cuando abrí esa pequeña caja en forma de cofre color verde, que aun conservo, descubrí que ya no había mas prueba que eso, definitivamente éramos iguales.  
  
El mismo anillo, una serpiente que se enroscaba en el dedo.  
  
No puedo creerlo - lo oí decir desde el otro lado de la sala común.  
  
Acaso me vas a decir que no lo sospechabas - le comenté colocando el anillo en mi dedo mientras volteaba a verlo.  
  
Si las cosas siguen así créeme que vamos a tener una vida muy aburrida juntos.  
  
¿Y qué te hace pensar que vamos a pasar nuestras vidas juntos?  
  
Muy graciosa... lo digo en serio - repuso colocándose el que yo le había dado.  
  
¿Cómo ibas a saber que el otro anillo lo había comprado yo? - dije para tratar de consolarlo mientras lo abrazaba. Pero la seriedad de su rostro no había desaparecido.  
  
Debí haberlo sospechado cuando el vendedor me dijo que solo había dos anillos iguales - comentó de mala gana.  
  
Pero Draco... si vas a estar adivinando todo créeme que vamos a tener una vida muy aburrida juntos - repetí esta vez yo haciéndole esbozar algo que parecía ser una sonrisa que era mas que suficiente para mi.  
  
¿Te gusta? - me pregunto tomando mi mano y mirando el anillo detenidamente.  
  
Si no hubiera visto que tenias algo para mi creo que no te lo hubiera dado.  
  
Y con eso todo estaba ya dicho y dejando los otros paquetes que habíamos recibido de lado nos fuimos a desayunar por supuesto cada uno por su lado y simulando que ni siquiera nos conocíamos.  
  
Él entró por la puerta mas cercana a la mesa de Gryffindor un rato después que yo y se detuvo frente a Potter y sus amigos a hacer lo que ya le era una costumbre. Luego de eso se acercó a la mesa y se sentó lo mas lejos posible lo cual le sorprendió a las pocas personas que habían allí; ¿cómo era posible que dos miembros de la misma casa no se hablaran entre si? Pero por supuesto era un acto que tenía mas que dominado así es que simplemente le seguí la corriente.  
  
Una vez que todos habían llegado Dumbledore dio los anuncios correspondientes en los que citó el horario de la cena que tendría lugar esa misma noche y sus deseos de Navidad así es que cuando él finalizó yo prácticamente estaba por terminar con el desayuno y cuando estaba a punto de salir una lechuza desconocida me trajo un nota:  
  
"En el lugar de siempre en una hora"  
  
Por supuesto que no tengo que aclarar quien había escrito esa nota que no estaba firmada así es que la estrujé como si fuera cualquier papel sin importancia, la tiré al piso como a cualquier otra basura y me dirigí a la salida mas próxima pero mientras salía no pude evitar mirar su reacción disimuladamente y tal como lo había sospechado sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza pero sin siquiera verme.  
  
Así es que como tenía una hora libre antes de encontrarnos regresé a la sala común, abrí los regalos que tenía y escribí a quienes me los habían enviado entre ellos a mis padres. Luego de eso subí a bañarme simplemente para no tener que hacerlo mas tarde pero al salir noté que la hora ya había pasado y me apresuré a cambiarme porque sabía que seguramente él seguía allí. Y una vez lista me dirigí al lago prácticamente corriendo, tras haber atropellado a un par de personas en el camino. Al llegar casi sin aliento lo vi en el lugar de siempre aun esperándome sentado.  
  
¿Por qué la tardanza? - dijo a modo de saludo sin siquiera apartar su vista del lago.  
  
Hacía lo que aun no has hecho y lo que hiciste esta mañana - le contesté sabiendo que entendía a que me refería.  
  
¿Y como sabes que lo hice esta mañana? - me preguntó sutilmente frunciendo el entreceño.  
  
Por tu perfume - le contesté señalando su cuello mientras me sentaba a su lado.  
  
El cual sentiste cuando pretendías abrazarme cuando en realidad buscabas tu regalo - dedujo.  
  
Exacto.  
  
¿Y... qué me enviaron mis padres?  
  
Sabes que no lo sé... no abro tus cosas - le respondí sorprendida de que me preguntara algo así.  
  
Era una pregunta retórica...  
  
Que sutil de tu parte - le comenté a propósito.  
  
Sé que lo dices con sarcasmo pero gracias igual.  
  
Pasamos casi toda esa tarde de la misma forma que siempre solíamos hacerlo, hablando, aunque tratando de hacerlo lo mas alejados posible de los que habían decidido salir para disfrutar de la nieve; y aunque mi pedido de esa mañana se había desvanecido incluso antes de que fuéramos a desayunar creo que era algo inevitable para nosotros y aun sigue siéndolo.  
  
Le estaba contando acerca de las vacaciones en las que había adquirido varios ingredientes de pociones que ni el mismísimo Snape tendría, los cuales estaban muy bien guardados en mi baúl y que sabía que en alguna oportunidad me serían muy útiles, pero mientas le hablaba él miraba el suelo cubierto de nieve detenidamente. Luego tomo un poco de ésta la miró como si la estuviera examinando y la dejó caer nuevamente.  
  
¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté sabiendo que en ese momento no estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía.  
  
Sigo sin encontrarle la gracia al juego.  
  
Atacar y ser atacado.  
  
¿Eso crees? - me dijo levantando las cejas notablemente.  
  
No... era sólo una idea, ellos lo encuentran divertido creo, pero ya que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta podríamos divertirnos a nuestra propia manera - comenté a modo de sugerencia.  
  
Miró hacia ambos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien que nos espiara y luego me respondió con una sonrisa:  
  
Vamos.  
  
Así es que sin que nadie nos viera entramos al bosque prohibido, porque después de todo en realidad nadie respetaba esa tonta regla de "No entrar al bosque prohibido" era solamente que no lo hacían por miedo, el cual habíamos perdido ambos desde hacia ya varios años aunque él tenía una anécdota acerca de algo que le había pasado en primer año.  
  
Las horas se fueron casi volando y luego de entretenernos molestando a algunas criaturas del bosque clasificadas como (no peligrosas) decidimos que era hora de volver al castillo pues la cena de Navidad se acercaba y hubiera sido demasiado sospechoso si ninguno de los dos se presentaba.  
  
Fue otra cena aburrida como las de siempre pero principalmente porque en esa oportunidad no tenía con quien hablar ya que con Draco por supuesto seguíamos con la actitud que hubiéramos tenido si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, él por su lado y yo por el mío sin siquiera mirarnos aunque cuando Dumbledore sugirió hacer un brindis noté que me observaba y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza que me hizo entender que aunque estabamos separados en ese momento él estaba brindando por mi tanto como yo por él.  
  
Creo que lo único que sobresalió esa noche fue un espectáculo montado por el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos y unos gemelos pelirrojos que si no me equivoco eran de Gryffindor, fue bastante divertido y original hasta que lo que pronosticaban ocurrió, una intensa tormenta se desató esa noche de Navidad pero como era de esperarse no detuvo los ánimos de los que querían seguir festejando así es que la fiesta continuó con mal tiempo y todo pero yo cansada de estar sola miré a Draco, me puse de pie y con un gesto hacia el profesor Dumbledore que me miraba con una sonrisa, me retiré hacia mi sala común donde me senté frente al fuego a esperarlo porque sabía que Draco había entendido lo que esa mirada significaba.  
  
Se tardó un poco ya que hubiera sido algo demasiado obvio si ambos nos retirábamos a la vez así es que aproveche ese lapso para ir a cambiarme y volver al sillón en el que solía sentarme.  
  
Feliz Navidad - me dijo dándome un simple beso en la mejilla y alejándose seguramente hacia su habitación.  
  
¿Ya te vas a dormir? - le pregunté extrañada.  
  
Por supuesto que no - contestó cuando se detuvo en las escaleras para responderme - busca tu capa.  
  
Pero antes de que alcanzara a preguntar "¿Para qué? " él ya había desaparecido así es que subí a buscar mi capa como me había dicho y para cuando bajé él ya estaba esperándome.  
  
¿Qué vamos a hacer? - le pregunté cuando me tomo de la mano y se dirigía a la salida.  
  
Lo que hacemos todas las noches - me respondió como si fuera algo demasiado obvio.  
  
Esta lloviendo Draco.  
  
No lo había notado - dijo sarcásticamente frente a la salida pero al ver mi cara decidió proseguir - ¿acaso importa?  
  
En ese momento sabía que era una locura y sabía que probablemente nos enfermaríamos pero al ver sus ojos simplemente no me importó y escapamos una vez mas como en tantas otras oportunidades lo habíamos hecho... 


	2. Segunda Parte

Hacía mas frío del que en realidad parecía hacer pero aun así ignoramos la lluvia y caminamos por las orillas del lago como solíamos hacer cada vez que podíamos escapar de Filch, tratando siempre de hacerlo lo mas lejos posible de la cabaña de Hagrid sólo para evitar problemas, pero aquella vez curiosamente las luces de su cabaña seguían encendidas a pesar de la hora, probablemente él seguía festejando. Reímos mucho esa noche y nos contamos anécdotas graciosas que no sabíamos del otro, tema que en realidad veníamos tratando de evitar porque nuestros orgullos nos impedían ridiculizarnos pero en ese momento creo que no nos importó y decidimos hacerlo de todos modos pero a medida que el frío se hacía cada vez mas intenso sabíamos que debíamos regresar.  
  
Al abrir lentamente las puertas del castillo aun riendo notamos que el piso estaba mojado; o sea que alguien probablemente acababa de entrar en las mismas condiciones que nosotros.  
  
1. Vamos a seguirlas – dijo Draco sujetando mi mano con mas fuerza y  
llevándome tras el húmedo rastro que habían dejado.  
  
1. ¿Qué tal si son las huellas de Filch?  
  
1. Si fueran las de él veríamos a demás las huellas de su asquerosa gata  
también – susurró sin perder el rastro.  
  
1. ¿Sabes que es una pésima teoría? – le comenté en voz baja.  
  
1. Sí – aceptó con una sonrisa.  
  
1. Mejor volvamos... por favor – le pedí para no meternos en problemas.  
  
1. No seas aburrida – se quejó como un niño.  
  
1. En serio nos podemos meter en problemas si nos encontramos con él, aun  
no sé como hemos escapado de ese peligro todo el año.  
  
1. Quizás tengas razón – susurró lo mas bajo posible pues habíamos empezado  
a sentir unos pasos muy de cerca.  
  
Y empezamos a retroceder lentamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pero en realidad parecía que nos acercábamos en vez de alejarnos y al doblar una esquina tropezamos con un bulto que realidad resultaron ser tres cuando aparecieron bajo una capa.  
  
1. ¿Potter? – fue lo primero que atinó a decir Draco cuando lo vio tratando  
de ponerse de pie junto con sus dos amigos que reían tratando de no  
emitir sonido alguno.  
  
1. Te lo dije – le repetí recordándole las veces que le había advertido  
acerca de ese posible encuentro.  
  
1. Pense que ustedes... – comenzó el pelirrojo que estaba tan mojado como  
nosotros señalándonos confundido.  
  
1. No es tu asunto Weasley – le espetó Draco antes de que terminara la  
frase mientras lo miraba con asco.  
  
1. Ah ya veo – dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa viendo que estabamos aun de  
la mano y mas curiosamente que llevábamos dos anillos idénticos.  
  
1. Te lo dije – susurró la chica codeando al pelirrojo.  
  
1. Y como se supone que iba a saberlo – se quejó éste a lo cual no pude  
evitar reírme hasta que otra voz interrumpió aquel momento.  
  
1. ¿Quién anda por allí? – chilló alguien a lo lejos.  
  
1. Es Filch – dijo Potter.  
  
1. Ya lo sabíamos – le respondió Draco de mala gana como siempre.  
  
Pero yo que aun pensaba en lo gracioso de esa situación sabia por otro lado que ese no era el momento adecuado para pelear así es que les hice una propuesta que simplemente no podían rechazar.  
  
Nunca nos vieron y nosotros tampoco a ustedes – le dije a Potter tendiéndole la mano mientras sentíamos los pasos de Filch acercarse más y más.  
  
Hecho – aceptó éste sonriendo mientras estrechaba mi mano.  
  
Que tengan suerte – les dije mientras Draco me empezaba a llevar hacia otro lado.  
  
Y ustedes también – me dijo Potter antes de desaparecer bajo su capa con las otras dos personas que lo acompañaban cuyas sonrisas aun no habían desaparecido.  
  
Comenzamos a correr por los oscuros pasillos del castillo sabiendo que posiblemente el viejo Filch ya nos habría visto pero un hombre de su edad no tenía la misma vitalidad que nosotros así es que desaparecimos pronto de su vista y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra sala común.  
  
¿Crees que nos haya reconocido? – le pregunté a Draco algo preocupada una vez que estábamos adentro.  
  
No – respondió sencillamente sin la mas mínima preocupación.  
  
¿Crees que siguió nuestras huellas?  
  
Por si no lo notaste prácticamente no dejamos huellas y para cuando el llegue te aseguro que lo que haya quedado ya va a haber desaparecido, quieres calmarte – me dijo acercándose al fuego.  
  
Percatándome de que estaba siendo un poco exagerada borré esa idea de mi cabeza y me acerqué a él.  
  
Ahora tenemos toda la sala común para nosotros – dijo abrazándome con su ropa aun mojada.  
  
¿Ahora que hacemos?  
  
No lo sé... que tal si me muestras tu habitación, casi todo un año juntos y nunca la he visto.  
  
Con ese pedido lo llevé hasta el sector de las chicas, le di un pequeño recorrido por la habitación en la que le mostré mi cama y algunas cosas que guardaba en el baúl que no podía sacar de día.  
  
Me estoy congelando con esta ropa, por qué no nos cambiamos y seguimos luego – le sugerí cuando estaba empezando a sentir el frío.  
  
Aun no, todavía te queda conocer mi habitación y si no lo haces en las mismas condiciones que yo no sería justo.  
  
Esta bien – acepté sabiendo que no me iba a dejar hacerlo por mas que insistiera.  
  
Así es que nos dirigimos a su habitación que la compartía con otros chicos y él se quedó apoyado en una pared de brazos cruzados esperando mi opinión.  
  
Pensé que sería un lugar mas desordenado – admití viendo que no lucía tan mal como en realidad esperaba que estuviera.  
  
Eso es porque los elfos limpian constantemente.  
  
Cierto – corroboré recordando ese pequeño detalle que había escapado de mi mente – ¿Cuál es tu cama?  
  
Adivina.  
  
En realidad no iba a ser una tarea muy difícil pues ya tenía mis sospechas pero decidí divertirme un poco con eso así es que pretendí usar una táctica para descubrir cual era.  
  
Eso no es justo – se quejó cuando me acerqué a sentir el perfume de las sábanas de una de las camas que estaban junto a la puerta.  
  
¿Y esto? – le pregunté señalando dos camas que parecían como hundidas.  
  
No vas a olerlas para saber de quienes son – comentó a propósito con una leve sonrisa.  
  
No es necesario... ¿Crabbe y Goyle?  
  
Exacto – afirmó él – pero no es justo que recurras a ese método.  
  
Supe perfectamente cual era tu cama desde el momento en el que entré pero quería saber cuan predecible eras.  
  
¿Cuál es entonces? – me preguntó señalando todas las camas.  
  
Así es que empece a caminar junto a todas y di un par de vueltas pretendiendo examinarlas con la vista sólo para saber que diría.  
  
No sabes cual es – dijo mientras en su rostro se había dibujado una mueca de satisfacción.  
  
Pero al ver que hizo eso simplemente me detuve y me senté en la que estaba segura de que era su cama lo cual pareció molestarle.  
  
Hiciste trampa – se quejó acercándose desafiante.  
  
¿Cómo?  
  
No lo sé... pero estoy seguro de que algo hiciste ¿qué fue? – me preguntó intrigado cambiando completamente la expresión de su rostro a lo cual no pude evitar sonreír.  
  
Te molesta la luz en la mañana como a mi y por si no te diste cuenta tenemos la cama situada en el mismo lugar.  
  
¿En serio?... no me di cuenta de eso – aceptó frunciendo el entreceño.  
  
Supongo que ahora terminada la excursión me vas a permitir ir a cambiarme a mi habitación.  
  
Pero con estas palabras se comenzó a acercar a mi con esa mirada peligrosa que ponía cada vez que tramaba algo.  
  
¿Y para que ir a tu habitación si puedes hacerlo aquí? – comentó sutilmente sentándose a mi lado.  
  
Voy a tomarlo como una broma – le dije poniéndome de pie.  
  
Pero antes de que lograra alejarme me tomo de la muñeca y me hizo sentar nuevamente.  
  
No estoy bromeando – dijo seriamente y se acercó a mi hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de separación.  
  
Me miraba tan fijamente... quizás como nunca lo había hecho antes y mientras veía esos ojos grises no pude evitar pensar en cuanto había aprendido a querer a es chico al que todos consideraban tan serio, arrogante y hasta temible en algunas ocasiones pero la verdad era que sólo yo lo conocía como nadie mas y eso me hacía realmente feliz, pero en un momento y sin darme cuenta sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos y por supuesto yo no iba a detenerlo, recuerdo que aun tenia el pelo mojado pero no había perdido el perfecto orden que siempre tenía. Su piel estaba tan fría como la mía y la lluvia aun no había cesado, se oía como a lo lejos el viento azotaba algunas ventanas y lentamente esa noche la ropa mojada que traíamos fue desapareciendo poco a poco y a pesar de la situación no sentía vergüenza alguna con él aunque debo confesar que si un poco de miedo por lo que podría llegar a pasar.  
  
Sus besos se sentían diferentes, parecían mas... sinceros aunque en realidad nunca pude compararlos con otros pues él era la primera persona a la que había besado y hasta el día de hoy a la única que he besado. Sentía sobre mi el suave contacto de su piel pero seguía sin querer abrir los ojos, hasta que en un momento noté había dejado de besarme.  
  
Tienes miedo – me susurró mientras quitaba suavemente algo de pelo que había caído sobre mi frente.  
  
¿No debería verdad...? – dije algo avergonzada a lo que él simplemente negó con la cabeza.  
  
Te voy a cuidar – me susurró nuevamente al oído.  
  
Y no pude evitar abrazarlo, lo quería tanto que no iba permitir que algo así arruinara ese momento así es que volví a besarlo mientras comenzaba a sentir sus manos recorrer mi espalda, eso me ponía mas nerviosa aun pero respiré profundamente e intenté hacer lo mismo aunque en realidad no me interesaba conocer lo que nunca había visto de Draco y mi inocencia creo que tampoco me lo hubiera permitido pero mas allá de su persona habían cierta cosas que me gustaban de él, como sus manos, que a pesar de que eran frías cada vez que me sujetaban me hacían sentir algo especial y su rostro... sigo sin comprender porque esa sensación tan extraña me invade cada vez que lo veo.  
  
Mientras me comenzaba a sentir un poco mas tranquila con esa situación decidí tomar su mano para sentirme mas segura y cuando la toqué, lo primero que sentí fue el anillo que le había regalado, el cual aun conserva en el mismo dedo. Sabía que eso significaba algo mas que un simple regalo, para mi simbolizaba casi una alianza que nos iba a mantener juntos por siempre pero en ese momento sentí su otra mano acariciar mi pierna y luego abrirse paso a lo que sabía que iba a llegar de un momento a otro. Así es que volví a respirar profundo, cerré los ojos y mientras suplicaba que esa fuese la decisión correcta lo sentí; ese profundo dolor de perder lo mas sagrado de una mujer y al mismo tiempo la alegría de que fuera con él.  
  
Lo abrace mas fuerte que nunca para no gritar y sentía como si el corazón me estuviera a punto de estallar, unas frías lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas pero no iba a decir nada, sabía que era algo que él quería y en cierta forma yo también aunque en esos momentos me cuestionaba por qué pensaba que iba a ser algo diferente pero sin que lo hubiese notado él se detuvo y al abrir los ojos, con algo de dificultad por las lágrimas que aun me inundaban lo vi mirarme por unos instantes detenidamente y luego de secarlas con suavidad una por una sonrió levemente como nunca lo había visto hacerlo y simplemente me dijo: "te amo".  
  
Recuerdo que cuando oí estas palabras el nudo que sentía en el estómago desapareció y tras otro profundo respiro me calmé por completo y sin encontrar palabra alguna que describiera lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento lo bese... para tratar de reemplazar las palabras que mi boca no lograba pronunciar por la inmensa felicidad que me abordaba. Y una vez que la tranquilidad de que era algo que ambos estabamos haciendo por amor me calmó, sentí algo increíble y esos deseos de gritar me volvieron a invadir pero esta vez era por un sentimiento totalmente distinto y muy lejano al dolor, el corazón volvió a latirme incesantemente aunque de una manera muy diferente. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de mi, colmando cada rincón de mi ser con una especie de magia especial que nunca había sentido antes mientras una voz en mi interior me pedía a gritos que no lo dejara abandonarme. Definitivamente fue algo especial, era la unión perfecta y nunca lo habría abandonado, pero hubo un momento en el que pareció que todo a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido y fue en ese preciso instante en el que sentí que acababa de darle mi vida por completo mientras sentía dentro de mi que él también acababa de entregármelo todo.  
  
No existen palabras para describir que fue lo que sentí esa lluviosa noche de Navidad, él fue solo mío para siempre y yo acaba de entregarme a él de la misma manera. El volver a la realidad me hizo sentir hasta confundida pero allí estaba él... a mi lado, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y sujetando mi mano con fuerza; comprendí lo que acaba de ocurrir y cerré los ojos. Sentí su frío pero cálido abrazo y me aferré a él como una niña asustada, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero las palabras estaban de mas.  
  
Nunca nos separamos, nuestras vidas ya estaban destinadas a estar juntas para siempre; esa noche maduré, aprendí muchas cosas de mi y terminé de conocerlo a él, todo había cambiado.  
  
Por supuesto que eso nunca volvió a ocurrir sino hasta que para el mundo entero éramos ya una feliz pero extraña pareja casada, la noticia tomo por sorpresa a todos incluso a nuestros padres, que si bien sabían a causa de las visitas mutuas en vacaciones cuando aun estabamos en Hogwarts, que éramos amigos, nunca sospecharon absolutamente nada. Como a todos, la vida nos puso muchos obstáculos principalmente a Draco que tuvo que enfrentar la decisión mas difícil de su vida pero allí estaba yo con él, e iba a seguir a su lado sin importar lo que decidiera, pero lo hizo bien... escogió lo mejor pues es bien sabido lo que le sucedió a las personas que tomaron el otro camino y si no lo saben pueden ir a visitarlos a Azkaban donde creo que van a pasar lo que les queda de vida.  
  
Aun somos jóvenes y aunque la vida nos hizo madurar de golpe aun reside en mi aquella niña que conoció el verdadero amor una noche tormentosa de Navidad. Fue y sigue siendo el mejor recuerdo de mi vida a su lado y al verlo en estos momentos sentado frente al fuego con la mirada perdida entre la intensidad de las llamas me recuerda a aquella vez que lo conocí frente al lago... es el mismo chico arrogante y serio de la mirada misteriosa. Nos queremos como nadie piensa; él es conmigo de la manera que el mundo nunca penso que podría ser un Malfoy y yo hasta daría mi vida por estar siempre a su lado, pero es nuestro secreto y va a seguir siéndolo, no nos interesa lo que los demás piensen.  
  
En aquella noche del veinticinco fue Draco el que se atrevió a algo más pero creo que en este momento voy a ser yo la que de el primer paso.  
  
FIN.  
  
Terminado la madrugada del Sábado 28 de Junio del 2003 a las 2:02 AM.  
  
Nota de la autora: Esta historia fue muy especial para mi y por eso quería compartirla con ustedes, espero que si la leen me dejen un review ya que usualmente la cantidad que recibo siempre es patética. Solo pretendo dejarla un tiempo ya que solo quería compartirla.  
  
www.eternallydraco.tk 


End file.
